


A Slice of Heaven

by TacosAreTasty33



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Another Julia Roberts Movie AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Late 90's/Early 00's RomCom vibes, Mutual Pining, Mystic Pizza AU, Summer Romance, WayHaught Fluff, WynHaught brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacosAreTasty33/pseuds/TacosAreTasty33
Summary: Imagine with me that Purgatory is a small, coastal town in Connecticut. Gus McCready owns and runs Purgatory Pizza with the help of three waitresses: Waverly Earp, her older sister, Wynonna, and Wynonna’s best friend, Nicole Haught.Set to a soundtrack of 90’s and 00’s bops, ‘A Slice of Heaven’ features Wynonna juggling a complicated love triangle, Nicole smoking and riding her motorcycle, and Waverly trying to save money for college. It’s summertime in Purgatory, which means all rules go out the window and anything can happen. But does that mean Nicole will stop ignoring her feelings? Will Waverly finally admit to hers? Or will they both go on pretending that they’re ‘just friends’?Find out in ‘A Slice of Heaven’, a Mystic Pizza/Wayhaught AU!





	1. There She Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frontporchsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frontporchsmile/gifts).

> This was written as a gift for my beautiful girlfriend. Happy Birthday my love! I know it’s not Runaway Bride but it's a close second ;) And who knows, maybe Wayhaught will be reimagined as Maggie and Graham one day...
> 
> Shoutout to my beta 'AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind' for putting up with me, editing like a baller, and being kinda cool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Order up!” Gus yelled, smacking the bell on top of the counter. “Table three!”
> 
> The announcement and resounding ‘ding’ were almost drowned out by the noise that filled the restaurant. Laughter and chatter bounced off the walls, mixing with the pop music coming from the radio. Luckily, one of the waitresses was already headed back towards the kitchen and caught what Gus had said.
> 
> “Coming!” Waverly said, dropping the bill for table five off at the practically ancient register before pushing open the swinging door that led to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the start of a new Wayhaught AU. For those who've seen the masterpiece Mystic Pizza, know that this will deviate from it in a lot of ways. I definitely put my own, Wayhaught twist on the premise! But it'll hold many of the iconic scenes we hold near and dear to our 'Julia Roberts loving' hearts!
> 
> In Chapter One, we are introduced to the three waitresses at Purgatory Pizza. There's tension, spilled sodas, and Nicole riding a motorcycle! The title comes from the song by Sixpence None the Richer. 
> 
> If you're looking for some 90's/00's romcom music vibes, head over to the playlist for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/247q5PjdsgER7wJuIxiQse?si=dM9IX-dNRzaw4eS_Y_-l1w
> 
> Enjoy, Earpers :)

**Chapter One: There She Goes**

“Order up!” Gus yelled, smacking the bell on top of the counter. “Table three!”

The announcement and resounding ‘ding’ were almost drowned out by the noise that filled the restaurant. Laughter and chatter bounced off the walls, mixing with the pop music coming from the radio. Luckily, one of the waitresses was already headed back towards the kitchen and caught what Gus had said.

“Coming!” Waverly said, dropping the bill for table five off at the practically ancient register before pushing open the swinging door that led to the kitchen. She scooped up the pizza, shot Gus a smile, and then waltzed back out into the pandemonium. 

Purgatory Pizza was in its usual Friday night rush. It was a packed house, full of families and couples out for a date night, all dying for a taste of Gus McCready’s famous pizza. Customers young and old were transfixed by the tantalizing combination of melt-in-your-mouth cheese, perfectly-spiced sauce, and the best crust east of New York City. 

Lucky for them, they never had to wait long. Gus pumped out pizzas at a feverish pace. Waverly wasn’t sure just how Gus managed it, especially during their Friday night rush.

Tonight, they were coming out of the oven almost faster than Waverly and the other waitress could serve them. 

“Speak of the devil,” Waverly said to herself, seeing her fellow waitress blocking her from delivering a pizza to table three. “Excuse me?” she said to the girl’s back. 

But the person who stood between her and table three was none other than Nicole Haught. And Nicole was too busy charming the girls at the table to notice Waverly. _ Typical_. 

“Excuse me?” Waverly said again, only louder. The delighted giggling from the girls was grating on her nerves.

“-and I promise, we can all fit on my bike. One of you’ll just have to sit on my lap,” Nicole said, eliciting a fresh wave of giggles and blushes from the girls.

“I volunteer,” said the girl with the blonde pixie cut, batting her lashes as Nicole.

“No, no. Pick me,” the other girl said, lowering her rose-tinted glasses to shoot a sultry wink in Nicole’s direction.

Waverly was practically choking on the desperation wafting from the two girls. This was totally pathetic, but Nicole seemed to be eating it up. _For some reason._ Unable to take it anymore, and without giving Nicole a chance to reply, Waverly shoved Nicole in the back and blew by her.

Waverly didn’t bother to look behind her, but at hearing the girls squeal and Nicole rush to apologize, she couldn’t help but smile.

“Here you go, Sheriff Nedley,” Waverly said when she arrived at table three and deposited the pizza in front of the older man. “A plain, pepperoni pizza. Can I get you another Black Cherry Vanilla Coke?” 

“No thank you,” he said before tucking a napkin into the collar of his shirt. As Waverly was about to leave, Nedley looked up at her and grinned.

“And Waverly? Nice one. Nicole didn’t know what hit her.”

Waverly laughed as she turned around, ready to head back to the register with a renewed pep in her step. But she stopped short when she saw a slightly fuming Nicole standing a few feet in front of her. The front of her red, now almost maroon, ‘A Slice of Heaven’ t-shirt was soaked with some kind of liquid, making the material cling to her shoulders and chest. 

“Can I help you?” Waverly asked, putting on a fake, saccharin smile. 

“You can apologize, for starters. Your bodycheck ruined my shirt _ and _ cost me a date!” Nicole said, eyes narrowing.

Waverly sidestepped Nicole and rolled her eyes. She didn’t have time to deal with this tantrum; table five was waiting on their change. She walked back towards the register, Nicole hot on her heels. Upon rounding the corner of the counter and reaching it, she whirled around and faced the petulantly pouting redhead. 

“I’m _ so _ broken up about that, Nicole. Really, I don’t know how I’ll go on. Tonight will be my last, they bury me at dawn.”

Nicole huffed and followed Waverly behind the counter.

“Cut it out, Wave. I’m serious!” Nicole said as she leaned against the countertop. “One minute they were into it, and the next I’m knocking over their drinks and falling face-first into Becca’s rack. Game over for me after that!”

“I’m sure your pride will recover,” Waverly said, closing the cash register, a couple of bills in her hand. Headed back out from behind the counter, Waverly stepped over Nicole’s outstretched legs and then turned to face her. “And her name’s Becky.” 

Waverly smirked as she heard Nicole groan, feeling a small thrill of satisfaction for foiling Nicole’s plans.

Gradually the hustle and bustle of the Friday night slowed to a standstill.

Nicole sighed in relief as the last customer made their way to the door. Closing it and locking it behind them, she turned around and climbed the handful of steps back up to the dining room.

Her gaze landed on Waverly sitting behind the register, glasses perched on her nose, a handful of bills on the counter in front of her. Biting back a smile, Nicole tucked her hands into her cargo pants and sauntered up.

“Anyone ever tell ya that you look poppin’ with those glasses on?”

Waverly rolled her eyes and kept her focus on the bills. “Smart I’ve gotten before, nerdy I’ve heard more often. But no, never poppin’. I don’t even know what that means.”

Dropping her hands onto the countertop, Nicole leaned towards Waverly, catching a whiff of her citrusy shampoo. It always made her go slightly weak in the knees, not that she’d ever admit it.

“Poppin’ means, like, awesome. Stylin’...hot..._ sexy_.”

Waverly shook her head, eyes meeting Nicole’s briefly before skittering away as a slight blush heated her cheeks.

“Nope, none of those either.”

Nicole clicked her tongue. “Now that’s a damn shame. You’re all those things. And did I mention beautiful? That too.”

Waverly dropped the bills onto the counter with an annoyed huff, gaze finding Nicole’s once more, only this time she held it.

“Your lines suck, and they don’t work on me. I’ve known you long enough to know you’re just full of hot air,” Waverly said, arching a brow.

Nicole fell back, grabbing her chest like she’d been wounded. 

“You hit me right where it hurts, Wave! You-”

“Nicole Haught, I don’t pay you to sweet talk my niece,” Gus said from the kitchen. “Get your behind back here and finish up these dishes!” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Nicole said, winking at Waverly before heading for the kitchen. Nicole slid past Gus and went to the sink. “I’ll finish this lickety-split!” she said, getting elbows deep in suds. 

“You better. And you’re lucky Wynonna had the night off. If she’d caught you flirting like that, she’d-”

“High-five me for getting two dates for the price of one?” Nicole said, chuckling to herself. 

Gus suddenly appeared at her side, causing Nicole to jump and fling bubbles onto her face. Looking up at Gus through the suds, Nicole saw that her forehead was furrowed and her eyes were full of reproach. That woman had a mighty mean glare and Nicole was not a fan of being on the receiving end of it. 

“I wasn’t referring to the Olsen twin knockoffs at table ten,” Gus said. 

Nicole gulped and smiled weakly, wiping the bubbles away with her forearm. 

“My bad, it—it won’t happen again.” 

“Sure, it won’t. Don’t forget, I can kick you to the curb anytime. I could always find someone else to inhabit my attic,” Gus said. But then her gruff exterior melted momentarily, and she gave Nicole a small, half-smile. 

“You know I like you, Nicole. You’ve always been a good kid-”

“Not that good,” Nicole interrupted, forcing a smile. 

Gus shot her a pointed look and continued, unfazed. “-a _ good _ kid. Respectful. Helpful. And you don’t smoke in the house. But if you hurt her-” 

“I won’t,” Nicole grimaced. “We’re just friends. Always have been, always will be,” she said, her tone vaguely sad. 

Gus just shook her head again and patted Nicole on the shoulder before walking out of the kitchen. Sighing, Nicole refocused, wanting to finish these dishes up and get out of here. When she placed the last one on the rack, she blew out a long breath. This shift had been exhausting and she was ready to crawl into bed. 

After drying her hands on a towel, Nicole made her way to the back door. As she reached it, she looked over her shoulder and saw Waverly and Gus talking with one another at the register. 

Nicole allowed herself a moment to watch Waverly. She rarely let herself do this, for fear of getting caught. But she was weak tonight, spurred on by the simmering jealousy she’d seen in Waverly’s eyes earlier in the evening.

Waverly had a quiet, graceful beauty to her. It reminded Nicole of the first few rays of sunshine that crept over the horizon every morning, and of the droplets of dew that clung the wildflowers in the fields outside town. Her beauty, much like those marvels of nature, was effortless. It shone in that brilliant smile of hers, it filled her warm laughter. Her beauty was a constant, in everything she did and in everything she was. Waverly Earp was, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl in the world.

Realizing she had stared for far too long, Nicole shook herself out of her thoughts before throwing on her jacket. She wanted to get out of there before she did something stupid, like open her big mouth. That would just get her in trouble with Waverly. And Gus. And Wynonna. 

“Night, Boss. See you at home,” Nicole said, her hand on the doorknob. 

“Ride safe,” Gus said, giving her a pointed look. Nicole gave Gus a two-finger salute and then locked eyes with Waverly. 

“Night, Waverly.”

“Goodnight, Nicole,” Waverly said, her mouth lifting in a sweet smile. 

Nicole fought off a matching one and instead gave her a little nod. Turning around, she pushed open the back door and made her way into the warm evening. 

Free from Waverly’s intoxicating presence, Nicole took in a deep lungful of air, tasting the salt from the sea nearby. It was still hot and humid out here, despite the late hour, and she was thankful for it. It’d make her ride home more enjoyable and her mind easier to clear. 

Nicole pushed up the sleeves of her jacket and headed for her bike. As she approached, she noticed someone standing next to it, barely illuminated by the light of the restaurant. When she got closer, Nicole recognized the short pixie haircut and the low-cut tube top she’d recently become intimately acquainted with. 

Chuckling to herself, Nicole reached into her pocket and took out a cigarette. She lit it and took a long pull, the tip glowing bright orange. She then removed it from her mouth and pocketed her lighter. 

“What an unexpected surprise,” Nicole said, nodding at the blonde.

“I wasn’t about to let that little stunt with your girlfriend ruin a perfectly good night,” Becky said, smirking as she leaned against Nicole’s bike. 

Nicole took another slow drag and then leaned her head back to blow smoke out into the night air.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” 

Becky grinned. “Music to my ears, stud.” 

Nicole looked back at Becky, forcing herself to relax and put Waverly out of her mind. She’d gotten a second chance, and she wasn’t about to let it go to waste. 

“Grab that helmet and put it on, then jump on behind me,” Nicole said. 

The blonde jutted out her lower lip as she moved to grab the helmet hanging from the handle. Slipping it on, she made her way to the back of the bike. 

“I thought I got to be in your lap?” 

Laughing, Nicole slung a leg over her bike. Ash fell from the tip of the cigarette as she glanced over her shoulder at Becky. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the chance later. Now, let’s ride.” 

Nicole faced forward and Becky slid onto the bike behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Nicole closed her eyes briefly, letting herself wonder for but a moment what it would feel like to have Waverly seated behind her, hot breath ghosting across the shell of her ear, front pressed tightly against her back...

No matter how much she wanted it, it could only exist in her silly hopes and dreams. 

Nicole removed the cigarette and parted her lips to let the smoke billow out, watching it disappear into the inky blackness. With it, she let thoughts of Waverly disappear as well, sending them out into the night and away from her heart. 

It was as she’d told Gus. She and Waverly were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. It was the way it had to be. 

Nicole flicked the cigarette onto the gravel and squashed it with the toe of her boot. She revved the engine before peeling out of the backlot. Becky squeezed her tightly and laughed behind her, the sound too high pitched and whiny for Nicole’s taste.

As she tore down the quiet street away from Purgatory Pizza, Nicole flicked her eyes to her side mirror. She could feel someone watching her. 

Nicole narrowed her eyes and saw Waverly standing near the front of the restaurant, her figure nothing more than a silhouette illuminated by the lights from the sign overhead. Nicole could just make out the way her shoulders slumped, the way her head was bowed and chin was tucked to her chest. 

Nicole’s heart clenched at the sight, but she turned forward again. She had to forget about it. Forget about _ her_.

“Doc,” Wynonna said, pulling on her pleather leggings. “You’re seriously hardheaded. The answer was, and still is, a fat no.” 

Doc sat up in bed, the sheets pooled at his waist. He shrugged in response and threaded his fingers behind his head, grinning at her. 

“You’ll marry me someday, Earp. Maybe not today, nor tomorrow. But someday,” he said, his tone wistful.

Wynonna narrowed her eyes at the endearing look on Doc’s face. Huffing, she pulled on her Letters to Cleo t-shirt, which messed up her already wild hair. 

“Keep telling yourself that. Whatever gets your perfectly sculpted ass to sleep, big guy.” 

“Oh, I sleep just fine. Especially after a night spent with you.”

“Jesus,” Wynonna said, snagging one of Doc’s flannels off a chair for her walk home. “You’re sure laying it on thick tonight.” 

Doc pushed away the sheets and then got up from the bed, approaching Wynonna with his signature grin in place.

“I’m just trying to woo you, darlin’. Can’t you tell?”

Wynonna grabbed a pair of jeans from behind her and tossed them in Doc’s direction. The jeans hit Doc’s face with a slap, causing Wynonna’s lips to twitch up into a smile.

“You’re not what girls would call subtle,” Wynonna said, bending over to tug on her Doc Martens as Doc hopped towards her, pulling on his jeans. “But you should cut it out,” she added, putting a hand on his bare chest to keep him from coming any closer. “We agreed to keep this casual.”

Doc scoffed and shook his head, reaching for her. “We were kids then, Wynonna. Now, we're grown and I think I’ve made my intentions very clear,” he said, his face drawn into earnest desire. 

Wynonna pushed away Doc’s hand and brushed past him. She didn’t like the emotions she’d seen swirling around in his baby blues and wanted to put some distance between them, like _ now_. 

Reaching the front door, she opened it and then turned around to find Doc standing in the place she’d left him, his forehead furrowed.

“Just, un-clear them, Doc,” Wynonna said from the doorway. Seeing his shoulders slump and his eyes dim, she softened a little and added, “And don’t give me those puppy dog eyes. You know I never stay the night. I’ll call you, okay?” 

Seeing Doc bob his head and offer her a half-smile, Wynonna slammed the door behind her and started her short trek home. 

Doc’s apartment was only two blocks from Gus’s house, which made it an easy walk at any hour. Wynonna wandered the familiar route home, taking it slow to allow herself time to mull over the evening. 

It started like every other Friday. She’d gotten the night off from the restaurant and showed up at Doc’s door, pizza and beer in hand. They had polished off every slice, drank just enough to feel slightly buzzed, and fooled around a little. Okay, a lot. But as soon as it was time to go, he’d brought up the prospect of marriage. Again.

For the past year, Doc had tried his damnedest to move their friends with benefits relationship into something more exclusive. He would toss out words like ‘love’ and ‘devotion’, all the while asking her to be his and only his. Doc wanted to get serious...which wasn’t something she did. These days she barely did sober. 

Wynonna liked the way things were. Casual, no strings, no looming threats of heartbreak. She _ really _ liked that. 

Climbing up the porch steps, Wynonna sighed and rolled her shoulders. This was something to worry about tomorrow. _ Or never_.

Wynonna let herself in quietly, conscious of the late hour. She tiptoed up the steps and quietly passed Gus’s room, but as she passed Waverly’s room, she saw a strip of light coming from beneath her door.

With a small smile, Wynonna knocked softly and opened the door. Waverly was lying in bed, a book in her hands. 

“Didn’t you just graduate, like, yesterday? No way that’s homework,” she said, closing the door gently behind her.

Waverly looked up at Wynonna and gave her a sleepy smile. She glanced down at her wristwatch, and her eyebrows climbed high on her forehead. 

“Dang, 11:37. Who was it? Fisherman, your old prom date, or a new loverboy?"

Wynonna rolled her eyes at the way Waverly sang the word ‘loverboy’. 

“You should really learn names, Waverly. Don’t be an insensitive biotch,” Wynonna said, crossing the room and collapsing onto the bed. 

Waverly closed the book, taking in the flannel wrapped around Wynonna’s shoulders. 

“Wait, I know! It was definitely the fisherman. He would so have a shirt that fugly.”

Wynonna tapped her finger to her nose in agreement and then motioned to the book in Waverly’s lap. 

“Whatcha reading? Harry Potter? Dr. Seuss?”

“Nope,” Waverly said, laughing. She grabbed the book and tossed it onto Wynonna’s stomach. “_Mona Lisa Smile_. It just came out and it’s about Wellesley, so I thought I’d give it a go.”

Wynonna picked up the book and flipped through it, her nose wrinkling. “You’re such a nerd, reading about your future college before you even get there.”

Waverly gave a half-hearted chuckle before falling silent. 

“Wynonna?” she asked after a few moments, breaking the quiet that had settled around them. She worried the knitted quilt between her hands, victimizing one of the many blankets scattered across her bed.

Wynonna recognized that tone and immediately sat up, turning to face Waverly, her eyebrows pinched.

“Babygirl?”

Waverly took her bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it mercilessly. “What if I can’t do this? I have three months to come up with the money. They only gave me a half-scholarship...and I’ve run the numbers.”

“Of course you have,” Wynonna said to her, smiling. But Waverly didn't return it. Instead, she dropped her eyes to her lap.

“Wynonna, there’s no mathematical way to make enough money to cover tuition and rooming and books and _ everything _ with what I’m bringing in right now. Nobody's responded to my ad in the mail and-”

Wynonna put her hand over Waverly’s, which was still frantically twisting the blanket. Waverly paused her ramblings and lifted her head to meet Wynonna’s gaze. 

“You listen to me, Waverly Earp,” Wynonna said. “We’ll make it work. Gus has some money saved up for you, and so do I. Your ass is going to Wellesley in the fall, come hell or high water. I _ promise_.” 

Waverly nodded, and then wiped away the lone tear that had escaped her eye. She shot a tight-lipped smile at Wynonna. 

“Thank you.”

Wynonna patted her hands and then rose, wiping the front of her leggings as she stood upright. 

“Don’t mention it,” she said before heading towards the door. Stopping in the door frame, Wynonna glanced over her shoulder and added, “And Waves? Go easy on Nicole this summer. She had a tough year in Boston.”

Waverly scoffed and brought her knees towards her chest, her arms wrapping around them. 

“I’m not mean to her, Wynonna.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “You two’ve been bickering and bantering since day one. I swear you act like an old married couple. She just pushes all your buttons, doesn’t she?”

Waverly flushed at the unintended double meaning and ducked her head. 

“I’ll—uh—I’ll be nice. She’s...my friend too.”

Wynonna smirked at the choice of words and then closed Waverly’s bedroom door. 

After Wynonna left, Waverly dropped her forehead to her knees with a sigh.

_ I’m always nice to her, _ Waverly thought. _ Well, sort of. _

Nicole Haught had moved to Purgatory four years ago, at the start of Wynonna’s Junior year and Waverly’s Freshman one. Nicole and Wynonna became best friends overnight. Apparently, it had something to do with their shared love of bands like The Cranberries and Sixpence None the Richer, and their mutual pastime of smoking behind the local church.

Nicole had started working as a waitress at Purgatory Pizza a few days after coming to town, thanks to a glowing recommendation from Wynonna.

At first, Waverly had _ loved _ it. She was a dorky freshman who got to wait tables and hang out with someone older and more popular than she was. Nicole was just so _ cool_, with her graphic tees, cropped fiery hair, and vintage motorcycle.

But then, Waverly had noticed the girls. Blondes and brunettes, preps and cheerleaders. Always a new one swinging by the restaurant at the end of Nicole’s shift. It lit a fire in Waverly's stomach to see Nicole swagger out with a beautiful girl on her arm every night. 

Thankfully, she’d gotten a reprieve from her all-consuming envy when Nicole had gone off to Northeastern. For months on end, she didn’t have to watch Nicole constantly flirt with the pretty girls who came in for more than just Gus’s famous pizza. She didn’t have to hear their giddy laughter and she didn’t have to see the longing looks they shot Nicole when she wasn’t looking. 

Most of all, Waverly didn’t have to spend every night staring at her ceiling, wondering why _ she _ wasn’t the one Nicole wanted.

But her respite was short-lived. For some reason, Nicole had decided to spend the summer back in Purgatory, working for Gus _ and _ living under their roof. So, Waverly would have to see Nicole seven days a week. During every lunch and dinner shift they worked together, every off day, and every evening that followed. For an entire summer. _ Great._

Two days in and Waverly was ready to burst. She wished that she didn’t care, that she could loathe Nicole’s sexy swagger and her womanizing ways. But she couldn’t. They were _ friends_. 

And that was the problem.

Waverly didn’t want to be friends. She was dangerously enamored with Nicole Haught and had been from the very beginning. 

Waverly’s heart stopped and her head shot up when she heard the roaring of a motorcycle. Scrambling out of bed, Waverly rushed to her bedroom window. She pulled down the cheap, plastic blinds, and spotted Nicole dismounting her bike. 

Nicole was bobbing her head to a song only she could hear, a lit cigarette in its usual spot between her lips. At this moment, when most of the town was asleep, and she was alone beneath the stars, Nicole got to drop that rough and tough exterior she put out for the world.

After pocketing the keys and dismounting the bike, Nicole broke out into an air guitar riff, eliciting a giggle from Waverly. Without pausing her movements, Nicole looked up at her window and caught her eye, a smirk growing on her face. Waverly’s breath caught in her throat when Nicole winked and finished off her air guitar solo with a flourish.

Rushing to close the blinds, Waverly’s cheeks burned. She could hear Nicole’s laughter through her window, furthering her humiliation. Waverly dove into her bed and buried herself beneath the fuzzy blankets. Her heart hammered in her chest, her breath coming in quick pants.

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ Of course, Nicole had caught her watching. It was just her luck.

Waverly stayed underneath the blankets as she heard Nicole come inside and make her way upstairs. She listened to the thumps of Nicole’s boots on the stairs and then on the carpet lining the hallway.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and Waverly knew Nicole was right in front of her door.

Waverly held her breath, wondering if Nicole would come in. Tense, silent seconds followed as Waverly wished for Nicole to open the door. She yearned for a chance to talk to her, to see her.

But then Nicole’s steps continued down the hallway, towards the stairs to the attic. Releasing her breath, Waverly fell back in bed and stared at the ceiling, blankets clutched to her chest.

_ It’s going to be a very long summer. _

End Chapter One 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chapter One is done, what do we think? Do we like Nicole as the bad girl with a heart of gold? Is Waverly going to spend all summer hopelessly pining for a girl she can't have? What the heck is Wynonna up to with Doc and where the eff is Dolls?
> 
> So much more will be revealed in the coming chapters! I will be updating this whenever I can. Writing this is like a fun, fluffy break from 'Fractured in Ice'! I will updating both simultaneously.
> 
> In the meantime, go watch Mystic Pizza, read more fic, and keep Earping :)
> 
> xoxo


	2. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her alarm clock blared at 6:30 A.M., waking Nicole from a rather pleasant dream.
> 
> Groaning at the interruption, Nicole rolled over in bed and slapped a palm against her digital clock. Her action did nothing to stop the noise. Instead, she knocked the clock off her bedside table and sent it skittering across the room, coming to a stop beneath her dresser.
> 
> “Effin’ brutal,” Nicole said with another growl, burying her face in her pillow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orientation week is underway and wow guys, I just like love film school? I'm nervous as hell for classes to start Monday, but until then, I've distracted myself with this lil' Mystic Pizza AU.
> 
> In this chapter, we get a little more backstory on Nicole, some WynHaught BroTP, and a preview of Waverly's second summer job. The title song is by The Cranberries! Check out the lyrics y'all, they embody Nicole from this chapter *perfectly*!
> 
> Killer story artwork done by @zed00044595. I'm very in love with the artwork and I hope you might be too :)
> 
> Anywhoooo, enjoy this latest chapter Earpers!

**Chapter Two: Linger**

Her alarm clock blared at 6:30 A.M., waking Nicole from a rather pleasant dream.

Groaning at the interruption, Nicole rolled over in bed and slapped a palm against her digital clock. Her action did nothing to stop the noise. Instead, she knocked the clock off her bedside table and sent it skittering across the room, coming to a stop beneath her dresser.

“Effin’ brutal,” Nicole said with another growl, burying her face in her pillow.

The incessant beeping echoed through the attic, seeming to grow louder and louder the longer Nicole waited to get up. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. Nicole jumped out of bed, approached the dresser, and crouched on all fours to grab the alarm clock. She ripped the back off and shook the batteries out. 

Now, the attic was blissfully silent once more. Nicole sighed in relief and sank to the floor, running a hand through her hair. She’d been woken up from the same wonderful dream she’d had for the last three nights: Waverly Earp sitting on her motorcycle, pulling her down by her jean jacket, and kissing her senseless.

Dreaming about Waverly like _ that_? Talk about effin’ brutal. 

Waverly was the most unavailable, unattainable, off-limits girl in town. She was Purgatory’s sweetheart and Wynonna’s little sister. If Nicole were to act on her feelings, everything would blow up in her face. She’d end up hurting Waverly, Wynonna _ and _ Gus would kill her, and she’d have ruined one of the only good things that had come out of Purgatory. 

In any case, she wasn’t good for Waverly. She was fond of smoking, drinking, and breaking hearts. She wasn’t the one you brought home to Mom and Dad, and she definitely wasn’t ‘girlfriend’ material. 

Waverly was happy and light and good. She deserved the world. Waverly deserved much better than _ her_.

Brushing her fingertips across her still tingling lips, Nicole closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment to linger in the vivid memories of her dream. If only, her heart whispered. _ If only_.

But then the moment passed, and Nicole was forced back into reality. Blinking her eyes open, she got up from the floor. Nicole made herself put everything back into the corner of her heart, the one she’d reserved for everything _ Waverly _ long ago.

It was time for her morning run anyways.

Nicole went and got her running shoes from her duffel bag. She threw on her frayed, sleeveless sweatshirt over her sports bra and then pulled on some basketball shorts. After lacing up her shoes, she grabbed her walkman and slipped in her favorite _ The Cranberries _ CD. She headed out of her room, descended the stairs and slipped on her headphones. When she hit play, she heard the first few chords of “Dreams” and started bobbing her head in time with the beat. 

As she passed by Waverly’s room, she cast a sidelong glance at the door she’d stood outside of last night. In a weak moment, she’d almost gone in. She was so close to turning the doorknob and doing something crazy. Something reckless and foolish, something she’d wanted to more than anything. 

But she hadn’t. 

Instead, she added that moment to the pile of regrets she had when it came to Waverly Earp and went to bed.

With a shake of her head, Nicole turned her back on Waverly’s door, made her way downstairs, and stepped outside. As she started her run, she followed the narrow, tree-lined street that Gus’s house was on until she reached the main intersection. Turning left, Nicole headed for the dock. Her pace was quick as she ran along the aging wood, passing docked boats and fisherman. She was already breathing hard and a line of sweat ran down her spine. But she didn’t slow down. 

Maybe if she ran fast enough, she could outrun the little voice of hope in her head that tried to convince her this ‘just friends’ thing was nonsense.

Making a sharp turn, Nicole headed back towards town. After a few blocks, she reached Purgatory Pizza. She saw the lights on inside and knew Gus was already hard at work, whipping up a fresh batch of her secret pizza sauce. Smiling to herself, Nicole cut down a side street, intent on returning home. 

Now in the final stretch, she began to sprint. Nicole turned onto Clark Street, panting as she pumped her arms and legs as fast as they would go, her feet pounding on the pavement. Finally, the quaint little house at the end of the cul de sac came into view, and she finished her run with a burst of speed that carried her past the Earp mailbox. She slowed down and stopped, dropping her hands onto her knees and sucking in lungfuls of air. 

Nicole reached into her front pocket and paused the CD, right in the middle of the song “How.” She straightened and lifted the collar of her sweatshirt to wipe her sweaty face, the lyrics still hauntingly echoing through her mind. 

_ Never before, never again. You will ignore, I will pretend... _

“Orange juice?”

Nicole sucked in a sharp breath and whipped her head around. Waverly was sitting sideways on the porch railing, leaning back against one of the beams. Her glasses were perched on her nose, and a book sat open in her lap. She offered Nicole a sleepy smile and a small wave. 

Nicole grinned and slipped off her headphones to put them around her neck.

“No thanks, I’ll just head inside and grab some chocolate milk.”

Waverly reached down and grabbed a glass from the table beside the railing.

“Or I could save you the trouble?”

Nicole chuckled and bounded up the porch steps.

“Thanks, Wave. You’re a lifesaver,” Nicole said, taking the offered glass. After gulping down the creamy, chocolatey goodness, Nicole dropped into the armchair situated near the railing. With her free hand, she unwound the headphones from around her neck and dropped them and her walkman onto the table between them. 

“Mmmm.” Nicole wiped her mouth with her arm and put the now-empty glass back on the table. She dropped the back of her head onto the chair and shut her eyes, releasing a long breath. It was so peaceful out here, sitting with Waverly. She could hear the occasional turning of a page, mixed with the sounds of the morning.

“This is heaven,” Nicole said, putting her hands behind her head and sinking further into the chair. _ Her slice of heaven. _

“It’s been quiet around here without you.”

Cracking an eye open, Nicole saw Waverly still engrossed in her book. She looked wistful, yet sad. Nicole understood the feeling completely.

“I’ll bet. I missed you too, Wave.”

Waverly flicked her eyes over to Nicole. “I never said-”

“You didn’t have to.”

Waverly sighed and closed the book in her lap. She moved her legs off the railing and turned to face Nicole. Cocking her head to the side, she began to swing her legs back and forth.

“Why’d you even come back this summer?”

Nicole shrugged, her lips lifting into an easy smile. “Can’t I just wanna sling pizzas with the prettiest girl in Purgatory for minimum wage?”

Waverly arched a brow in her direction, disbelief written on her face. Realizing she wasn’t going to joke her way out of this, Nicole released her hands from behind her head and dropped them into her lap, toying with the hem of her sweatshirt. 

There were so many reasons she was back, and every single one of them had to do with Waverly Earp. But there was no way she was going to tell her that. So instead, she relied on a handful of truths, while ignoring some other ones. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely. They, uhh, wouldn’t let me stay on campus for another summer and...you know I have nowhere else to go...” Nicole said, hesitantly meeting Waverly’s eyes.

Nowhere else to go was the understatement of the century. 

Four years ago, her parents had moved them to this little, no-name town on the coast of Connecticut. But, to call them parents was generous. They’d never cared about her, even when she was a kid. She was passed around aunts and uncles and family friends, her parents never wanting the responsibility of raising her.

When they’d moved to Purgatory, it had felt like a punishment, the closest her parents had ever come to disciplining her. Sticking her in a new town and a new school at sixteen sure felt like punishment anyways. But then she’d crossed paths with Wynonna Earp on her first day in town, and everything changed. 

From then on, she’d always had someone in her corner, always had somewhere to go. Wynonna, and Gus, and Waverly had taken her in and actually _ cared _ about her. With them, she’d found the family she had always wanted. And they were all she had left. Her parents had up and gone the minute she’d graduated, leaving no contact information or forwarding address. 

So it was Purgatory that she’d come back to this summer. Back to Gus’s attic, to Purgatory Pizza, and the Earp sisters. She might have had nowhere else to go, but if she were being completely honest, there was nowhere else she’d rather be.

“...so I thought why not spend some time here? At least you guys seem to want me around,” Nicole said, her final words uttered bitterly.

Waverly deflated. “I—I’m sorry I asked,” she said, her voice tinged with sadness. But then she brightened just a little, the change so swift it had Nicole rushing to catch up. “But I do, you know. Want you here. If that counts for anything?”

Nicole felt the words settle around her heart, warming it. “Waverly Earp wanting me around? That counts for a whole lot in my book,” she said, a smile tugging at her lips.

Waverly smiled right back, her eyes shining. The two simply looked at one another, the silence stretched between them comfortably. But then their moment was interrupted by the slamming of the front door.

“Why are you weirdos just staring at each other? Waves, I thought I told you to be nice!”

Nicole turned to find Wynonna standing on the porch in an oversized t-shirt, snacking on a pop tart. Shaking her head, Nicole looked back at Waverly and rolled her eyes.

“She _ was _ nice, Wynonna. She brought me chocolate milk,” Nicole said.

Wynonna scoffed, sounding vaguely offended. “You never bring _ me _ chocolate milk.”

Waverly jumped off the railing, book clasped tightly in her hand. She smiled sweetly at her sister. 

“That’s because you don’t do anything chocolate milk-worthy!”

Nicole laughed and doubled over, holding her stomach. God, she’d missed this place—especially Wynonna and Waverly’s bickering. Their biting, sarcastic words were never uttered with malice or cruelty. There was always a teasing love behind them, something that had fascinated Nicole from the very beginning.

She was about to say as much, but she was rudely cut off by a smack to the back of her head.

“Don’t laugh at me, asshole,” Wynonna said.

Rubbing her head with her hand, Nicole sat up and found Wynonna standing at the arm of her chair. 

“Good morning to you too, dickhead,” Nicole said.

Wynonna’s eyes flashed with mischief as she popped the rest of her pop tart into her mouth and hopped into the chair with Nicole. Wynonna wrapped an arm around Nicole’s neck and brought her into a none-too-gentle headlock.

“Don’t call me a dickhead,” Wynonna said, running her knuckles across Nicole’s sweaty head. 

“Son of a bitch! Get off!”

“Don’t be such a wimp. This is how I say good morning now!”

It took Nicole a moment, but finally, she wrestled out of the headlock and shoved Wynonna onto the floor.

“Eat my shorts, Earp.”

“Bite me, Haught,” Wynonna said, rubbing at her backside.

Nicole held up her middle finger in Wynonna’s direction and then looked up at Waverly, meeting her amused expression.

“Missed this a whole lot, didn’t ya?”

Waverly grinned. “You have no idea.”

The ringing of a telephone sounded from the house, interrupting the trio. Before Nicole or Wynonna could move, Waverly was dashing off and disappearing into the house. 

“I’ll get it!”

Wynonna rolled her eyes at Waverly’s enthusiasm and got up from the porch floor. She headed towards the railing and leaned back against it. 

“It’s too goddamn early for a booty call. Probably Gus telling us to get a move on,” Wynonna said. But she didn’t look rushed or worried at the prospect, so Nicole relaxed back into the chair.

As Wynonna crossed her arms over her chest, her shirt hiked up, and Nicole immediately looked away.

“Dude, you couldn’t have put on pants or something?” Nicole said in disgust.

Wynonna waggled her brows. “Didn’t hear ya complaining about it when I was in your lap.”

“I was a little too preoccupied with your headlock to clue into the pantless roleplay you were going for.”

Wynonna guffawed in reply as Nicole stood up from the chair and smirked in her direction. Putting her hands over her head and threading her fingers together, Nicole pushed towards the sky and stretched out her arms, shoulders, and back. Feeling her cramped muscles loosen, she sighed in relief. 

“How many miles this morning?” Wynonna said.

“Only four, I think.”

Wynonna puffed out her cheeks and pretended to gag. “You disgust me.”

“You’re no panty-dropper yourself, Earp,” Nicole said, tugging at the collar of her damp sweatshirt. The material was starting to cling to her skin, making it stifling and uncomfortable. Seeing no harm in losing the sweatshirt, Nicole whipped it off in one smooth motion and dropped it onto the chair behind her.

Then she heard the door slam shut again. 

Nicole turned around and noticed Waverly standing in front of the door, mouth slightly agape, wide eyes focused on her. A rosy tint colored Waverly’s cheeks as her eyes remained transfixed on Nicole’s basically bare torso. 

Biting back a smile, Nicole raised a brow in Waverly’s direction.

“Anything interesting?” Nicole asked.

Waverly cleared her throat as she blinked rapidly and looked between Nicole and Wynonna. She was fighting off a serious blush, and losing epically. 

“Uhh, it was, uhh, I’ve—I’ve got an interview.”

“Cool beans,” Wynonna said, brushing the pop tart crumbs from the top of her shirt, completely oblivious to Waverly’s flustered state. “But I need the car today to make deliveries so you’ll have to take the moped.”

At the dejected look on Waverly’s face at the prospect of having to ride the past-its-prime motorbike, Nicole gallantly offered an alternative.

“I can give you a ride, if you want?” she asked, hopeful gaze trained on Waverly’s.

For a moment, she thought Waverly would say yes. She swore she could see it in her eyes, the nervous excitement, the desire to accept her offer. But then Waverly flicked her gaze to Wynonna and quickly shook her head.

“No! I mean, I’d love to—like, _ like _ to, but I can’t. I’ll just take the moped. That way you don’t have to come back and get me or anything,” Waverly said, awkwardly fiddling with her hands.

“Right, of course,” Nicole replied, doing her best not to sound too disappointed. There was a lot of summer left, she reminded herself. It was only day three.

“Interview shouldn’t last long, so I’ll join you guys for the lunch rush, okay?” Waverly said. She shot Wynonna a tight-lipped smile. Then, she looked at Nicole and softened, giving her a bashful half-smile before heading back inside.

Wynonna tilted her head back and closed her eyes. “I swear, that girl’s gonna run herself ragged trying to come up with the money for school.”

Nicole felt concern settle low in her stomach. “Yeah, she’s burning the candle at both ends. Can’t be easy.”

Wynonna sighed and opened her eyes, leaning down to grab the untouched glass of orange juice. She chugged it in a few large gulps.

“It’s Waverly, she’ll be fine,” Wynonna said, smacking her lips and then drying her mouth with her shirt.

Nicole nodded, but as she turned to look at the front door, staring at the space Waverly had just been, she had a sinking feeling that ‘fine’ wasn’t on the menu this summer.

Waverly gripped the handles of the moped as she bounced along Shaw Road.

The tires kicked up dust as she ambled down the gravel lane and arrived at the James’ residence. It was a beautiful property, right near the water. The front yard was dotted with trees and flowerbeds, and toys were scattered across the grass. 

With a small smile on her face, Waverly parked the moped next to a new-looking Mercedes and hopped off. As she made her way to the front door, she ran her hands over her shorts and then readjusted her crop top. Blowing out a nervous breath, she approached the screen door. Not seeing anyone, Waverly knocked twice.

“Hello? Anybody home?”

“Come on in!” came a voice from inside.

Waverly opened the screen door and stepped into the house. She noted that the clutter of children’s toys wasn’t reserved solely for the front yard. The entryway and living room were covered in dolls and stuffed animals too.

As she approached the staircase, Waverly spotted a young-man, around Wynonna’s age, descending the stairs. He was wiping his hands on a bath towel that was slung over his shoulder and had an easy smile on his face.

“Waverly?” he asked, rounding the corner. At her nod, his grin deepened and he held out his hand. “Hardy James.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. James.”

“Please, call me Champ,” he said. Looking around at the mess, he grimaced. “Sorry about this, my daughter did the decorating.”

Waverly chuckled and gestured around the living room. “Phoebe, right? She’s definitely got an eye for interior design.”

Champ backed towards the stairs, nodding absentmindedly. The joke seemed to be lost on him, much to Waverly’s amusement. 

“Sure, I guess so. Let me get her down here. Phoebe? Come on down, sweetheart.”

Waverly heard pounding footsteps echo upstairs, and she stifled another laugh. Surveying the room, she saw a large collection of books nestled in an antique bookcase in the corner of the room. Gasping in awe, she approached it.

“Are these all first editions?” she asked, turning to look at Champ over her shoulder.

He shrugged. “Dunno. I’m not a big reader, I think they came with the house.”

Waverly turned back to the bookcase and shook her head. What a shame—and a waste of a great library. 

“Are into that? Books and stuff?”

Waverly couldn’t help but smile at the almost immature simplicity of the question. Fingers ghosting along the spines of the books, she replied, “Yeah, I’m planning to study literature and languages at college this year.”

“Are you psyched?” Champ asked, leaning against the banister.

“Totally! Just need to save up a bit before I head out...hence the babysitting,” Waverly said.

Champ nodded for a bit before catching onto the slight humor in Waverly’s comment. Snapping his fingers, he grinned. “Ah, babysitting. I get it! Well, feel free to do whatever with the books. Borrow ‘em, take ‘em home. I don’t mind.”

It was then that Phoebe came barreling down the stairs. She was wearing Kim Possible pajamas and her hair was pulled into two poorly done pigtails. She came to a stop behind Champ’s legs and poked her head out to look at Waverly.

Smiling, Waverly got a little closer and then crouched down to Phoebe’s height. “Hi, Phoebe. I’m Waverly.”

The little girl giggled and gave Waverly a little wave. Encouraged, Waverly continued.

“How old are you Phoebe?”

Phoebe looked up at Champ, and then replied, “Six!”

Brow furrowing, Waverly looked up at Champ for confirmation. He shook his head.

“She’s almost four. Forgive the math, her mom left for England this week and she’s been a little down.”

Waverly stood and nodded, pulling down the hem of her shirt as she did so. 

“I see. So you’d need help part-time?”

“Just until Steph is back. She’ll be gone for about 6 weeks, and-”

The phone interrupted whatever Champ was about to say. He gave Waverly an apologetic grimace and dragged himself and Phoebe, who was gripping onto his legs, to the phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen, When he reached the phone, he picked it up, maneuvering himself so he was still facing Waverly as he spoke.

“Hello? Oh hi, Ma...no no, everything’s fine. Great, in fact...”

Waverly caught Phoebe’s eye and smiled, only to have Phoebe hide herself behind Champ’s legs again. The little girl was clearly shy, but curious, and Waverly knew just how to draw her out. She headed for the small table and chairs next to the stairs and sank into a chair before picking up a children’s book. She began flipping through the pages of _ The Rainbow Fish_, throwing the occasional glance at Phoebe. After a few moments, Phoebe gave in to her curiosity and walked over. Waverly smiled at her as she sat down on a chair across from her.

“Do you want to read this with me?”

Phoebe nodded and wiggled in the chair, getting comfortable.

“You’ll have to turn the page when I tell you to, okay?” Waverly said.

“Oh, okay,” Phoebe said quietly, getting up and standing by Waverly’s side to be closer to the book.

Waverly began to read aloud to her, having Phoebe turn the page when necessary. The little girl started to relax and get into the book, snuggling closer to Waverly as she read. They made it through three pages before Champ wandered over to them. 

“You’ve certainly got the touch, don’t you?” he said, his smile never falling from his face.

Waverly supposed he was going for charming, but to her, it fell a little flat. Perhaps he was just tired from solo parenting for a few days. Either way, Waverly decided to cut him a break and smiled back.

“Oh, well I’ve been babysitting for the Cardoza’s since I was nine, so I’ve got some experience.”

Champ nodded and then winked. “Experience is good. Let’s see, uhh, I guess I should interview you a bit. Do you drive?”

Waverly nodded and pointed towards the front door. “Moped’s parked outside.”

“Great, uhh, is there any history of insanity in the family?”

Waverly laughed, her thoughts immediately going to Wynonna. Insanity didn’t cover the half of it.

“They say it skips a generation, but I don’t think my older sister got so lucky.”

“Sister?”

“Yeah, you might know her. Wynonna Earp? She’s a few years older than me.”

Champ’s face flashed with recognition. “Oh yeah, Wynonna. I crossed paths with her a few times in high school actually…”

The way he trailed off, his eyes lost in memory, had Waverly thinking there was something he wasn’t telling her. 

“It feels like there’s a story there,” Waverly said, raising her eyebrows, her lips quirked up into a small grin.

Champ laughed and then nodded at Phoebe. “Not for kid ears. I’ll tell you another time.”

“Another time? So that means I...I got the job?” Waverly said, feeling excitement stir within her. 

Champ smiled and stuffed his hands into his jeans, rocking on the balls of his feet. “You betcha, when can you start?”

Waverly pumped her fist in victory, eliciting another giggle from Phoebe. “Thank you so much! I can start anytime!”

Still giggling, Phoebe tapped Waverly on the shoulder and then pointed at the book.

“Read.”

Waverly looked up at Champ, silently asking if that was okay. Getting an enthusiastic nod, Waverly looked back down at the book and continued where she had left off.

End Chapter Two 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Methinks Waverly babysitting for Champ might be potentially...problematic. Hehehe. For those who've seen the movie, yes Champ is stepping into the shoes of the Dad who needs a babysitter. But DO NOT FRET FRIENDS. This will not follow along the same lines as the movie. Waverly and Nicole are, as the kids call it, endgame!
> 
> Classes start Monday, EEK! Next Wednesday, I hope to have the 3rd chapter of Fractured in Ice posted. And then it'll alternate every week, a chapter of ASOH and then a chapter of FII!
> 
> Until then, stay awesome, be kind, and don't be afraid to chase those dreams of yours, okay? Much love, Earpers!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
